galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Saresii
Saresii, the Union Member Society – Part of the Human Mystery Home system Sares Prehistory The latest research indicates that the Saresii originated from Earth, and have been part of an advanced society, long before the common accepted rise of Homo Sapiens. About 2 Million years ago they have been part of a violent struggle between two or three such pre-historic human civilizations on Earth. The details are still very sketchy but all indications point to the fact that the Saresii (Calling themselves “Chrom ” at that time) left or fled Earth. They discover an Earth like planet and call it Sares. Sares has a rich bio-sphere and an indigenous sentient life form, the Balam (TL 1 ) The Chrom then a TL 5 civilization first get along with the Balam, but then accusing the Balam of atrocities the Chrom fight the Balam and exterminate them. A disease spreads among the Chrom, killing many of the Knowledge Keepers as they experiment with a Psionics enhancing drug the Balam developed. Almost all technical knowledge is lost, but the first Chrom Psionics talents are born. A Civil War breaks out between the last Technology Keepers and a new group believing the new Psionic powers are a gift of the Gods. The Chrom without Psi Powers fear the ones that are born with the new unexplainable “magical” talents. A priest cast rises to power calling themselves Sar Ess-ii, a Balam word for Psi Powers. The word / name Chrom is forgotten. The fact that the Chrom have come from another world is forgotten. The Balam are forgotten and the society lives in bronze age conditions without industry and only the most rudimentary technology. THE FIRST AGE OF KNOWLEDGE BEGINS A group of Intellectuals rises and embrace science over religion. They find a cache of Chrom technology no longer knowing it is their own. Now calling themselves Saresii, they use the re-discovered knowledge to develop into an industrial, technological society but also develop new tech. A Priest cast opposing the fast rise of technology retreats into the Mountains and call themselves “Groh-Therr” (Gray Cats) after a native cat like predator with PSI stealth abilities. The Saresii Ascent (second time) The Saresii spread and conquer across a vast section of space and meet the Pree. The Pree are on their way (leaving for Roth) of leaving the Galaxy and give the Saresii a boost in technology, raising the Saresii to TL 10 The Saresii arrange their Solar System and pull all Planets into one orbit. The Wurgus assist and help transforming all Planets into the same size and same climate. The Saresii Empire spreads across 2000 + Solar Systems and they meet the Seenians. The Seenians talk about an Enemy that was approaching and the Saresii agreed to join the Seenians to fight the Dark Ones. The Saresii and the Seenians lose the war. The Seenians are utterly destroyed and it appears none survived. The Saresii are punished by the Dark Ones losing all their Colonies (not all are destroyed as it turns out much later). THE FIRST AGE OF KNOWLEDGE ENDS A group of rebellious women led by Deepa Lydaa (Daughter of the First Saresii) storm the Council and kill all the Old Men. The Old Men managed to “Seal the Vaults of Knowledge ” denying their murderers access to Seenian and Saresii Military and Techno Secrets. Women declare male aggression the sole reason for war and misery and outlaw anything male and men lose all rights and are reduced to slaves. The Women can do this as the Council Center gives them great power over the Enforcer Spirits. THE AGE OF ANTI-MALE HYSTERIA BEGINS *The Oppression age prohibited research, space flight and technology. Control over the Enforcer Spirits is lost (unknown to the oppressed men). Men started to disguise themselves as women to escape oppression. *The Saresii slip to back to Tech level 2. *The Saresii ascent again and reach TL 8. THE SECOND AGE OF KNOWLEDGE BEGINS *The Saresii join the First Galactic Council and help fight the Y'All. *The Anti Male-Hysteria ends, but society has completely changed. *The Saresii leave the First Galactic Council, reach TL 9 and want to be isolated. *The Y'All return and Sares is in the path. *The Union fights for the Saresii and defends their worlds. *The Saresii join the Union as 944th Member species. The Saresii are an advanced core member of the Union and almost all Saresii appear to be women. Male members of the society are indistinguishable from females. Conception and procreation is done in Saresii Birth Centers. With only small genetic adjustments, Saresii are compatible with Sarans, Pan Sarans and Earthers. Saresii can be found in all social roles and occupations, but tend to be in science and scholar roles. Saresii can be found serving the Fleet and of course the PSI Corps. Rare but not unheard are Saresii serving the Marine Corps or the Army. Appearance Most Saresii appear to be between 5’11” and 6’11” and look like tall human “supermodels”. Hair colors are almost always silver, white or pastel shades of blue and pink. While Saresii love fashion, the “species uniform” are catsuit like garments made of Velvet or shiny plast materials. All Saresii have purple eyes. Saresii are known for their vast Psionic powers, great knowledge and well developed technology that is in general considered to be Tech Level 9. Saresii tech puts great emphasis on Psionics and there are Psi enhancers, Psi Shields and Psi energy based weapons. Saresii appear Terran in all aspects and it requires very little DNA adjustments for biological compatibility. 1 The Celtest name is incorrect and was corrected to “Seenian” after a surviving member of the Seenians was discovered. Category:Sentient Species Category:Edited by Renaud